True love
by judetomfan101
Summary: It's valentines day and everyone has a valentine expect two. Will this day bring them together or rip them apart.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day before valentines day and everyone was out buying a gift for there girlfriend or boyfriend, making special dinner reservations or going shopping to look good on that one special day. Everyone bedsides the infamous Jude Harrison.

Beep beep!!!!!!!!!!

Jude­: ( bangs on alarm clock)

Judepov: I have got to get rid of that thing

Just as she was about to go back to sleep her door swung open

Sadie: omgit'svalentinesdayohican'twaittoseewhatkwestgotme

Before she could finish rambling she was swatted by a pillow

Saide: Are u crazy?

Jude: no but apparently you are. How does someone talk for so long?

Saide: When you kiss a guy like kwest you'll find out. Oh speaking of kwest it's Valentines Day!

Jude: How is that speaking of kwest?

Saide: You really need to get a boyfriend. Oh wait that's what you have Tommy for

Jude: Shut up (hit's her with the pillow)

Although it was a joke Jude couldn't help wish it were real. Her Tommy could be together and they could spend Valentines Day together.


	2. Chapter 2

At G-major

Jude: hi Quincy

Tommy: Hi

Jude: what's you're problem

Tommy: I just got replaced by my girlfriend's job for Valentines Day. Apparently her modeling is more important.

Jude: Hi if it makes you feel better I'm gonna be alone and miserable too

Tommy: How about we be Alone and miserable together

Jude: You bring the chick flicks and I'll supply the popcorn (leaves)

Tommy :( a run behind her yells) who said anything about chick flicks

Jude :( turns back) bye Quincy

Tommy knowing that he was not about to win this battle: I'll bring the vodka


	3. Chapter 3

That night at Jude's house

Ding dong

Judepov: he's early

She slowly walks to the door nervous as hell

Jude: Hi you're early. Oh u have flowers

Tommy: I know were not really together and you're not my valentine but here( hands her

the flower and walks inside)

Tommy: so what o u have planned

Jude sarcastically: I don't know I was thinking maybe we would have a romantic dinner

followed by some really good sex

Tommy laughs: Oh how I wish that were true

Jude: I thought you had a girlfriend

Tommy: Not anymore she just broke up with me with a text message officially making this the worst Valentines Day ever

Jude: How about a good chick flick always makes me feel better

Tommy: My ex couldn't make me watch a chick flick what makes u think u can

Jude: Because u can't resist this (makes the cutest puppy dog face)

Tommy: Okayyyyyyyy

Jude: I like having a hold on you, Hi how about you hand over the keys to the viper

Tommy: Nice try

Jude: It was worth a shot


	4. Chapter 4

After about half an hour of the movie neither Tommy or Jude were no longer paying attention but both were stealing looks at each other every once and a while and would occasionally look at the same time

"Wow he is so hot I just wanna ……… No Jude! Bad Jude!" she thought mentally smacking herself. "God she's so beautiful I could just ……… No bad Tommy! Bad little Tommy q" he said mentally kicking himself.

"Wow that movie was good" Jude said turning off the television stretching knowing that Tommy would be admiring her every curve. "Lift you're jaw up Quincy" Jude said trying to hide her laughter. "That's gonna be hard to do with such a beautiful woman **porously **

Stretching in front of me". He said going along with her game.

"Either you've gotten better at pick up lines or I'm getting soft" she said as there faces were inches away from each other. "Um I think I just got better" he said with that million dollar smile on his face. "Someone's a little cocky". "We'll there's a **BIGGGGGGGGGGG** reason for my coyness. Want to find out?" He said winking at her.

"I'm not that easy maybe one day if you're lucky though" she said with a smile getting up and sawing her hips of course purposely. "Where are you going?" She leaned in slowly and seductively gently brushing her lips against his ears and whispered " to take a shower I fell dirty" and with that she walked away leaving him in complete and utter shock at the affect that this one girl had on him.

Hi hope you guys like it are sorry I took so long and thank you for everyone who replied. You can expect a new chapter some time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long. Thank u for everyone who replied. Am this is going to be in Jude's pov**

30 minutes later of Tommy thinking inappropriate thoughts of Jude in the bathroom, bedroom and bathtub she finally came down stairs. "Well it took you long enough in that shower!" Tommy said in a joking voice. "Well I was just giving you more time to have dirty thoughts about me" she said in a flirtisous tone. "Thanks" he replied moving closer to her face. " You're welcome" she said almost in whisper as there faces were only inches apart to the point where she could feel his breathe on her face.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!" I can't believe he's about to kiss me. Wow he's so hot. Keep calm Jude, play it cool………..

Before she could finish that thought and they could kiss the door bell rang. "Am……. I should am get that' she said as the both of them were left in complete an utter shock at the thought of them almost kissing.

Before Jude could ask who it was Sadie barged in with checks the color of fire. "OMG Jude this is the worst valentine's day ever kwest is such a ……….." But before the sentence she notices an embarrassed Tommy sitting on the couch. "Oh I'm sorry did I just interrupt something" she said as a smirk crept onto her face. "No!" they bought replied at the same time and began to blush as they stared into each other's eyes. " Hi I'm glad the two of you are in love but I'm still here". "One no one's in love and second who bunched you're panties in a twist" Jude said stuttering as she said no one is in love.

No one is in love right. I mean why would Tommy be in love with me when there's a whole bunch of Barbie's in the world waiting for little Tommy Q.

"One yes you two are in love and two guys are idiots" Sadie said as her anger rose again.

"Hi guy in the room" Tommy said trying to lighten up the room but failed as he received two death glares from the Harrison sisters. "Shut up Tommy because you know that guys suck, you suck kwest suck and every other guy in this world suck". "Seems like there's trouble in paradise…………." But before Jude could finish her sentence the door bell rang again. Both Jude and Tommy sighed and gave each other looks that said looks like we won't be doing anything tonight.

As Jude opened the door she saw someone that she hadn't seen in a long time.

Oh no him and Tommy in the same room not a good thing. This is gonna be intresting.

**Thank you guys keep replying and I hope u like the update**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay is this chapter will be in Tommy's pov. I decided to take the story in a next direction but still the same theme just a new idea. There's a lot of drama coming up so keep reading and spread the word about it lol. **

Why is she taking so long? I wonder who's at the door. I got a bad feeling about this. No Quincy calm down it's all about u and Jude. Well not anymore that her nosey sister is here. You know Sadie always had bad timing. I mean all I ask for is some time alone with a "friend" who happens to be really hot and …………

His naughty thoughts were interrupted by the most annoying outdated phrase "hi sortie". What the hell please tell me it's not …. "SHAY" said Jude with shock, anger and confusion. "What are you doing here?" She continued. "Yeah what the hell are you doing here" a clearly pissed Tommy said removing from his position to the couch to a spot near Jude at the door.

"Well Saint Tommy I came here to speak to Jude so if ….." but before he could finish Jude interrupted "I'm pretty sure whatever you can say to me you can say to Tommy and Saide before she breaks her neck trying to ease drop" " wow I thought you'd never ask" she said with a sigh of relief. "We'll could I at least come in its freezing" shay said shaking a little to emphasize. "No" Tommy replied with bitterness. "Yes" Jude said interjecting before things got uglyand giving Tommy a dirty look.

'What do you want shay" "I came to see you" he said removing a bucket of white roses from behind his back. "Jude's allergic to roses you moron her favorite flowers are lilies. You know for a guy who's trying to win her back with some cheap flowers from the on the side of high way you should at least get something she's not allergic to" he said with a smirk that indicated victory.

"Well Thomas unlike you're best friend at least shay knows how to treat a woman" saide said practically inviting herself into the conversation. "How by trying to kill her by bringing her flowers she's allergic to" Tommy said perplexed by Sadie's unusual comment.

That's strange saide could practically write a book about 1001 ways to whoa a girl and she says bringing flowers that could kill you shows you know how to treat a woman. That's a load of BS.

"Okay who are you and what have done to Sadie" Tommy said half serious half joking.

"Why don't you ask you're best friend" she said in a snobby voice. There conversation was interrupted by the ring of the door bell. "I'll get it!" both Tommy and Jude said at the same time trying to get away from the death glares Tommy received from shay and the sexy winks shay gives to Jude.

"What are you doing here?" Jude said in a shaky voice knowing things were going to get crazy. "Yeah am kwest not that I don't wanna see you but you know why are you here. Hi you want pizza. Okay I'm gonna shut up. Tommy said blushing with embarrassment. "How can someone hold their breath so long" Jude asked in amazement. "Wanna find out" Tommy said with a smirk as they stared into each other's eyes. "Sorry to interrupt but can I come inside" Kwest said interrupting the moment as he invited himself in to see a something so socking. "OMG"


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to thank everyone who responded am there will be jommy have a little patience I'm thinking about having a long post or a postaton cause I had a lot of responses.**

"What the hell are you doing"! An outraged kwest yelled at the site of shay and Jude sharing saliva. Shays arms were draped around Sadie's waist while the other pulled her head closer to his lips.

"Kwest" Sadie said as she began to blush shock and embarrassment that she was caught by her boyfriend in a major lip lock with her sister's ex. " Is that all you have to say or was Shay's kissing so good that you're still daydreaming about more" Kwest said in a low but clearly angry voice.

"I'd go with the second one" Shay said sounding cockier than Tommy if that were possible. "Actually you aren't that good" Jude said almost in a whisper only for Tommy could hear seeing as the two stood close to the door watching the two argue.

Tommy bent down to Jude's ear as his breath sat on the skin of her ear causing her to rise as electricity was sent through her body as her teenage hormones became stronger and stronger. "You wanna make those three angrier and still have a good valentine's day". "Is that possible" A puzzled Jude said as she saw a smirk onto Tommy's lips.

"You got a key" he whispered still close to her ear. "Yeah" she whispered back feeling her body slowly stop. "Use it" he whispered back. She gave him a puzzled look and arched her eye brows.

Slowly her frown turned into a gasp as her arched eye brows raced. As the two counted to three they ran out the door locking it so loud Saide, shay, and kwest stopped arguing long enough to come back to reality.

Leaning against the door was Jude. She was still in shock of what they do. "OMG" she said as she began to laugh as Tommy joined in. "I can't believe we did that" Jude said between laughs. "I can, I've wanted to get raid of them for I long time. I like spending time with you more" he said seductively arching his brows.

"You are so dirty" Jude said going along with his game. Hopping to make him feel the way she feels when he gets close. "Why don't we be dirty together"? She slowly and seductively walked closer t him till there was not even an inch separating them. Going on her tip toes she brought her lips close to his ear "nice try Quincy. It's gonna take more than that to get me" she said and walked back.

Tommy was left shocked. How could a seventeen year old make little Tommy Q teen heartthrob melt inside whenever she got close.

"How about if I took you to my place"? "You still won't get into my pants but I'll take you up you the offer". The two headed to the hummer.

After about half an hour of driving Tommy stopped in front of a building. They entered the evaluator and stopped off at penthouse. He stepped in front of the door and opened it. Stepping into the penthouse Jude was left in amassment.

"Wow Quincy this is not what I expected" There was a large flat screen TV on the wall and a fire place below it. There were three brown leather chairs and a glass table. "You want a tour". "Do you even have to ask?"

After touring his 3 bedroom, 4 bathroom and studio included penthouse the two sat down in an awkward silence. "So you wanna watch a movie" Tommy asked breaking the silence. "If it's my choice, sure". "Will that get me closer to first base" Tommy asked as dirty thought popped into his head. "Maybe third" she said trying to make his mind wonder. "You've got yourself a deal Harrison with an extra, I'll cook" he said with smile knowing Jude didn't know he could cook.

"You can cook Quincy, I didn't know that" Jude said in amazement. "There are a lot of things I can do that you don't know about. Most of them are rated R".

**Hope you like it. I added some jommy just for you guys so reply.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm writing off the top of my head and posting it so it's not as much jommy as I was planning. I would've posted more last night but I was tired.**

While Tommy was in the kitchen cooking up his famous pasta Jude was in the living room checking out his DVD collection. "You find anything you wanna watch yet" he yelled from the kitchen. "For the one hundredth time I'm still looking" she said getting frustrated with him.

"Girls are always so damn picky I mean they go to the mall for a shirt and come back with half the mall". "And how would you know this? Are you a girl? You the whole boyz attack, bandana wearing, booty shaking might explain it"

"Ha ha ha you're hilarious. Actually I learned from my sister. She used to make me go to the mall with her every Saturday to fetch her bags. Why do you think I'm so buffed?" he said as he went back to memory lane. "Wait you have a sister. You never told me about that" she said both made that he didn't tell her and shock.

"You never asked" he said getting sarcastic. "And this why you are never getting some". "Isn't that a little drastic I mean I am the guy cooking here". "I can cook too" she said getting defensive. "Yeah right the last time you cooked you almost burned you're house down".

"You know if we were together and I lived here you'd be sleeping on the coach". "Maybe one day he will" he said in a serious tone. For a few minutes there was an awkward silence between the two until they heard the pot making a funny noise only to see the food was burning.

"OMG tom the food is burning. I thought you said you could cook". "I can you're just a distraction" he said as he disposed of the burnt food. "I guess we'll be having Chinese".

After the food was ordered and delivered for about five minutes they actually paid and for about five minutes of the show they actually paid attention to the movie, titanic, then they began to steal glances at each other.

"Okay Quincy cut the crap and kiss me" Jude said breaking the silence and later blushing. "WHAT"? Tommy said in shock. "You heard me kiss me" Tommy gave her a crazy physco look. "Don't give me that look I've been waiting all day. A girl……….." as Jude rambled on Tommy gazed at her in amazement.

He was amazed how beautiful she looked and out of instinct he grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss (kind of like the one in unsweet sixteen minus the rain).

Minutes later the two pulled away both out of breath. "Um um ……….." but before she could finish her confusing sentence he pulled her into another kiss. Clothes came flowing of on the lamp and on the TV. They began to move to the bedroom when white lines began to play. "I ignore it" Jude said in between kisses. "I can't" he said regretfully pulling away from the kiss.

As he was on the phone Jude began to kiss behind his ear just to tease him. "Quincy" he said moaning seconds later. "Got a girl over little bro". "lexi" Tommy said in shock causing Jude to stop.

Who the hell is that? She thought to herself.

"What do you want" he said rushing the conversation knowing that Jude is mad that he's talking to some girl named lexi. "Open the door" confusingly he walked over to the door and opened it to see girl with dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes

Being a Quincy she invited herself in. "Hi I'm lexi and you are" she asked holding her hand out to Jude. Way to be up front Jude thought to herself. Before she could answer her question "OMG you're Jude Harrison I knew you look familiar. Wow my brother's actually getting busy with someone with talent".

"We are not getting busy" Tommy said interrupting knowing from the look in her eyes that Jude was uncomfortable. "So your shirt is off for no reason her, her shirt is in the lamp because she spilled wine on it and you were moaning because she was singing to you, yeah right".

"Okay why the hell are you here besides to make my life a living hell". "Justgotarecordingcontractwithg-majorandamgonnabelivingwithyou" "mind English" he said in amusement.

"Darius offer me a recording contract and I was wondering if I could stay with you. I know that this may affect your sex life when groupies wanna come over for some little Tommy Q. No offense Jude, but I'm willing to hide in the closet when they come".

"No" he said with anger. "No to what the recording contract or living with you" she said trying to lighten up the mood. "Both" she then looked over to Jude for help.

"Tom can I talk to you in the kitchen" she said giving lexi a winx that said she'd take care of it.

In the kitchen:

"Tom come on she's my sister and the fact that she's willing to go in you're closet when **_I_** should make you give her a chance" she said pouting. "Jude you don't her like me she's annoying" he said whining. "Come on Quincy for me" she said as she began to kiss him on his ear, to check to lips.

"Okay for you but if she slips up she's out and you're gonna be punished". "Is that a threat or a promise she said with a smile as they head back to the living room.

"Okay you can stay" before he could finish she began to jump around like a five year old. "Don't celebrate yet first off you should thank Jude, she's the only reason I'm letting you stay her. Second please don't turn Jude into a shopaholic. No boys in my house. I'm you're prouder at the studio not you're brother. Okay have fun"

"Omg Jude I have some really embarrassing stories and pictures to show of Tommy" lexes said as she and Jude walked over to her suite case". "Oh and the most important rule no embarrassing pictures of me to Jude" he yelled after them.

**Thanks for reading and reply.**


	9. Chapter 9

**There were some spelling errors in the last chapter so I'm going to actually try and go over this chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

They day was filled with Lexi showing Jude embarrassing pictures of Tommy. One was Tommy Naked in the bath tub in a baby and apparently even as a baby he had a reason to be cocky. He'd probably have all the little girls at pre-school were head over heal for him.

Through most of the picture showing Tommy was embarrassed. After they had a typical night of watching movies, of course Jude spic which was the notebook, the girls crying and Tommy wishing he didn't know either two.

The next day Jude and Tommy woke up to what was the smell of burnt toast and bacon. The both gave each other puzzled looks that said "What the hell". The next thing they heard was "Omg the food is burning". Tommy rushes to the kitchen and threw the burning pan into the sink. "I know you hate me but trying to kill me is a whole nother thing" said Tommy trying to lighten up the mood.

"Haha aren't you funny" said Rachel pushing her way out of the kitchen. Jude gave him one of her famous death glares "You're brother is just full of sarcasm. He uses to make fun of my cooking too". "Yeah but from a little help from the chef she got better" said Tommy with a grin of satisfaction.

"Why don't you tell it to someone who cares bro cause you're cockiness is getting unbearable". "Hi I have a reason to be cocky why don't you asked Jude about all the time she moaned and screamed my name" Tommy said getting even cockier. "And this is why you won't be getting any for a veryyyyyyyyyy long time"

Tommy's grin turned upside down as Jude walked away with a grin of satisfaction.

Two hours later Lexi, Tommy and Jude walked into g-major. "T, Lexi just the people I wanted to talk to". "Hi Jude why don't you go in studio B and warm up" Tommy said as he followed Lexi into Darius's office.

"So Lexi did you make a decision about the offer". "Am yeah on a few conditions, Tommy is my producer". A grin spread across Darius's face "welcome to the G-major family". "Why don't you go with Tommy and see how he works with Jude to get an idea of what you would be doing".

They entered studio B to see Jude spinning around in Tommy's chair drinking coffee. "Didn't I tell you to warm up"? "I don't take orders" jude said just to make Tommy angry because one it was fun and two he was always so cute when he was mad.

"Aren't you just cute? Do you have anything?" "Nope" Jude said hopping Tommy would blow steam out of his ear. 'I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING. You just wanna get me mad" Tommy said catching on to Jude's plan. "Whatever do you mean" Jude said with the most innocent voice she could.

"You are so evil" Tommy said moving close to Jude until they were only inches apart. "I thought you like them naughty Quincy" Jude said in a whisper as beautifies developed in her stomach. "I do especially when it's you" he whispered as he slowly yet passionately connected their lips. Jude then pushed him onto the chair as she straddled him aggressively kissing him.

"I'm about to barf" Lexi said as she ran out of the studio and accidentally bumped into speed. "Oh I'm a sorry" said Lexi stuttering. "It's okay" speed said also stuttering. "What are doing here aren't you suppose to be with Jude and Tommy". "Let's just say their BUSY". "Oh. Well in that case you wanna go out for lunch". "Am I don't know……." Spied began to give her a puppy dog face. "I cannot resist that face let's go"

Spied took Lexi to a regular restaurant. "So what was little Tommy Q like". "Tommy was and always will be a lady's man" she said with a smirk. "I know he can have any girl and he chooses Jude". "Their in love something I hope to have one day" she said slowly glancing up to speed as their eye's meet.

They were interrupted by the ringing of Lexei's phone. "Hello" "where the hells are u" yelled a clearly irritated Tommy. "We'll I ran off to Vegas to get married" she could feel Tommy losing breath. "Breathe tom it was a joke" "I knew that he said trying to get back his manly ego. "Look I'll be back in 5 in the mean time you can continue making out".

"We gotta get back" she said to speed as they entered g-major they say a clearly pissed off Tommy standing at the door. "Why were you out with this idiot"? "No need for harsh words dude" spied said soon regretted it as Tommy turned redder. "Calm down okay it's not a crime for me to get lunch". "If it's with a boy yes" "am actually I prefer man" spied said. "Shut up" "Don't tell him to shut up". "Okay unless you wanna get shipped back to Montana I suggest you get you're priorities straight". "And spied unless you wanna be rushed to the emergency room I suggest you stay way from my sister".

"I hate you" Lexi said in a whisper as she stormed off. "Don't you dare follow her" Tommy said to spied. "Wasn't gonna" said spied as he excited the building. "What is you're problem Quincy" Jude said irritated. "I don't want my sister going out with that idiot" "I went out with him" Jude said. "I didn't want you to go out with him either".

"You're doing the same thing to them that my dad did to us" Jude said softly trying to get through to Tommy. Apparently he was extremely stubborn. "You know what until you come to you're senses you'll be on the coach. Before Tommy could reply Jude stormed out.

Through out the whole car ride no one spoke. While Tommy was on the coach he couldn't sleep. He hated his two favorite girls made at him. He got up and walked into lexis's room and took the chair next to her bed. "I know you're made but I want you to know that you're my little sis and I just don't wanna see you hurt. I know guys they can be pigs and I just don't want you to be with one. I use to be one until I meet Jude who hates me. I just hope that someday you understand. I love you" he said and kissed he goodnight.

"You wanna come back to bed" a voice said slightly startling him. "How much did you hear" "Enough look I'm sorry for yelling at you. "Its okay I deserved it". "Okay just remember to cut her some slack I remember being fifteen and in love" Jude said stirring up memories. A grin was brought to Tommy's face as he kissed Jude and led her to bed.

Then Lexi opened her eyes and started at the sky "I love you too bro"


End file.
